Automatic
by Princessa Guinevere
Summary: M rated for a reason. Austria hits an inspirational block, having missed a certain Albino for a while. All he wants is for him to come back... And he gets more than he bargained for. PrussiaXAustria Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Please Rate and Review, first ever PruAus fiction!


Automatic: A PruAus fiction...

'_Look what you're doing to me... I'm utterly at your whim, all my defences down...'_

My fingers hit the ivory keys with a thump, my inspiration blocked. I have been trying so hard to write my newest masterpiece... but that bloody arrogant and sexy Prussian is constantly on my mind... he's not been to my house in days, and I miss him terribly. Not that I'd ever tell him that. He has completely stopped me from progressing. I've even left my window open at night, in hope that the lean-chested nation would climb through my window... why can't I stop thinking of him?

'_All I can manage to push from my lips; is a stream of absurdities...every word I intended to speak winds up locked in the circuitry...'_

Curse that prissy, pompous Austrian. Why'd he have to go and make me fall stupidly in love with him?

I've not visited him in a while... I bet he misses my awesome presence. Thing is... I don't know how to talk to him about the way he's made me feel. I mean sure, loneliness is a wicked companion... but having to live with it for the rest of my existence... not so awesome. After all, a guy has to get laid, right? Perhaps I should go see him again. It'll be fun to rile him up.

'_No way to control it, it's totally automatic... whenever you're around.'_

As we watch the Austrian nation leave his window open once again, we see a certain silver haired Prussian creeping towards the now open window.

"Hmm... seems like old specs really does miss me..." Prussia grinned to himself smugly. He waited until the lights had gone out before climbing through the window and sliding it shut.

'_I'm walking blindfolded, completely automatic... all of my systems are down...'_

I hear the sounds of the window closing. Must be the wind... I go back to open the window, only to feel an ice cold hand slip over my mouth and an arm wrapping around my waist. I can feel the breathing over my earlobe.

"Miss me, Specs?"

Dare I hope? It sounds like Gilbert... I feel the hand release me, and I turn around, finding the light switch and watch as the light illuminates the shadowy figure. It IS Gilbert! My heartbeat increases tenfold, but I keep my cool.

"Nein. I didn't." I push my glasses back onto my nose properly.

"Not even a little bit? No one can stand being away from my awesomeness for so long." Ugh... there's that arrogance again.

"Nein. Why are you here? You know I despise your presence in my house." I lied through my teeth. I could see his expression drop for a moment before his cackling laughter echoed through the house.

"Why'd you leave the window open then, Specs?" He had me on that one...

'_What is this madness, that makes my motor run, and my legs too weak to stand...'_

I can see him trembling slightly. I knew Specs couldn't live without my presence for long. He missed me, and he knows it. He even left the window open for me. That says a lot.

"It gets too warm in the music room." Ha! What a pathetic excuse.

"Really now, Specs? I heard it's been colder here." West had kept me informed. I wanted to laugh as he looked at me with wide eyes. I'd caught him, he'd fallen straight into my trap. "That's right, Specs... I knew about the weather... West is pretty handy sometimes. You missed me. Admit it."

He looks almost ready to pass out. "N-never." A-ha. Nerves. He's lying.

' _I go from sadness, to exhilaration, like a robot at your command...'_

He's found me out... I hear my stuttering and know I've lost this battle. I can see the smirk on his face. Damn his arrogance.

"You miss me more than you admit, Specs. Am I right?" His voice makes me want to smile that he's here and not an illusion. Why does he make me feel this way?

"Nein." I will not satisfy his ego.

"Don't deny it anymore; I can see you trembling..." He put an arm around my waist. I can feel him pulling me closer.

"S-stop..." I can't deal with him being this close... I won't submit to him...

"Nein. I won't stop. Admit you missed me."

'_My hands perspire and shake like a leaf, up and down goes my temperature...'_

This is too close. He's practically got me in his arms and I can feel myself shaking.

"S-stop this nonsense, Gilbert!"

His hands aren't as cold as they were, as I can feel them trying to slide up my shirt. I push away, my attempt too feeble to have any effect on the stronger and taller Prussian.

"Nein. Not until you admit you missed me." I can see the glee in his eyes. He's enjoying riling me up, but I don't think he understands.

'_I summon doctors to get some relief, but they tell me there is no cure...'_

Gott, this is so much fun... It pleases yet annoys me that Roderich's getting so flustered.

"F-Fine. I missed you, now will you-" That's all I needed to hear. I decide to take my chance and kiss him.

What I didn't expect was for him to be _that_ eager. Feeling him kiss me back like that could have stunned even mein bruder... Then again, West sucks at romance.

'_No way to control it...'_

The brunette nation found himself leaning into the Albino, kissing him with all the pent up frustration and longing. Said Albino was just as passionate, pulling the shorter brunette to him and sliding a hand into his hair. As they broke off, mauve eyes met ruby.

"Now you can't tell me that you didn't miss me, not after that." Gilbert grinned.

"Just shut up and put that mouth of yours to good use for once." Roderich was in no mood to be messed around. If Gilbert was serious, then he'd have to work for Roderich's heart and trust. Gilbert smirked, pinning the Austrian against the wall. Another clashing of lips; hands wandering and pressing lightly. Roderich stopped Gilbert, slightly flushed.

"G-Gilbert... I'm not doing this here."

"As you wish, Princess. Hold tight." Without warning, Gilbert lifted the brunette bridal style. Roderich began to squirm and splutter.

"I am NOT a Princess! You bloody arrogant Prussian brute, put me down this instant!" Gilbert only gripped tighter and pressed his lips to Roderich's to keep him quiet.

"Easy, Specs, no need to get into a hissy fit. Relax. Let me take care of you." Gilbert murmured. He kicked the doors to Roderich's room open, Roderich glaring at him.

"That's expensive you know!" was the hissed comment.

"I don't give a shit. All I know is that I want you-" Gilbert put Roderich down on the bed, leaning over him and smirking. "- right now. Hell, I'd have you forever."

"F-für Immer?"

"Ja. Ich liebe dich, Roderich." Gilbert's expression softened and Roderich could see the truth behind his eyes.

"Gilbert..." Roderich's strict gentlemanly facade melted, letting an elegantly manicured hand rest upon Gilbert's cheek. "Ich liebe dich auch..."

With confessions of love now in the open, the Prussian gladly pursued his previous goal- Fucking Roderich raw. Shirts flew in any direction, bites and kisses scattered across chests and necks. The atmosphere was getting heady for them both, Gilbert kissing the pale Austrian with ferocity. Reaching the brunette's trousers, the albino smirked.

"You want it bad... look at this..." He rubbed Roderich's crotch with a firm hand. A gasp and cry escaped the reddened lips of the aristocrat. "Oh, Was did you say? I didn't hear you." Gilbert grinned as he pressed harder.

"Aaahh~!" Roderich moaned, the teasing was driving him mad. The sound of his zipper being undone was the sweetest music he'd ever heard. With a gasp and wanton moan, the brunette found himself soaring high on the immense pleasure Gilbert was sending him. Considering how much the albino talked, he'd often imagined that mouth being put to better use. Needless to say, his imagination had cut him short; it was far more enjoyable than he'd believed it to be.

"Dear Gott, Gilbert, don't stop~!" The musician had threaded his elegant piano fingers through the silver tresses of his lover, gripping with force as he felt a foreign intrusion in his behind. Gilbert had gotten impatient, obviously... and when did he lubricate his finger?! Roderich wasn't complaining as the albino pressed on, pushing in knuckle deep and thrusting gently, still sucking to distract him. When the second finger joined the first, the brunette grit his teeth slightly, but soon found himself letting out a rather loud cry, Gilbert having found his sweet spot.

"Aaahhnn... G-Gilbert... I-I'm going to-" Roderich couldn't finish his sentence, a third finger sending him over the edge and into the abyss. Swallowing all that was given to him, Ruby eyes looked up into mauve mischievously, pulling out the three fingers. Rustling of military trousers being thrown aside, the Prussian massaged his length, hissing slightly in relief. Coating his erection with lube, he nudged the pucker of the Austrian, pressing in the tip.

"Fick, Specs... You're tight as hell... Guess you removed that stick from your ass." Gilbert grinned as he thrusted forward, sliding in balls deep in one smooth motion. Roderich had been about to form a witty retort, but was cut off and near screaming the albino's name.

"Gil... bert... bitte...m-move." Roderich panted, lust burning his skin and the flames consuming him. His partner didn't have to be told twice, he was soon pushing in and pulling out, changing angles to find the Austrian's prostate.

"Th-There~! Nn, Gilbert~!"

"Aahh, fick... so sexy~" The albino increased his pace, wanting to pound the man below him firmly into the mattress. All the brunette could do was cry out, and in his desperation cling to the large one's shoulders. The sounds drove Gilbert crazy, the heavy panting and cries of Roderich combined with the sounds of him pushing into that all-too-willingly-accepting hole.

"So close... cum with me..." Red eyes met lidded violet as he took the neglected hard-on into his hand and pumping it quickly in pace with his thrusting. The Austrian's eyes snapped open, letting out one final cry as he was consumed by a second orgasm. The constriction around Gilbert's cock was too much, his rhythm faltering as he hit his release. The smell of sex smothered them both as their sweat-covered skin met, Gilbert having fallen to the side of the brunette, Roderich cuddling to him.

"... Did you really mean it?

"Was?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me, Gilbert?"

"Of course I did. Dammit Specs, I'd never use you..." Gilbert kissed Roderich's forehead, holding him a little closer. "You don't deserve to be used... You're too prissy for that. You got me for keeps."

Roderich rolled his eyes, before chuckling slightly. "Then it's a good thing I don't mind... I missed you, Gilbert... as much as I hate to admit it, I enjoy your presence. And I'm beginning to like it a whole lot more if we can spend more time doing what we just did, rather than arguing."

"... Oh, so _now_ you listen to my idea." Gilbert grinned, barely feeling the playful push to his arm. " I missed you too, specs. More than I thought I would. But I ain't going anywhere now, not for a long time."

"... Ain't? Really Gilbert... it's 'I am not'."

"Whatever, your royal prissyness."

"Keep that up and there will be no more of _this_ for a week."

"... Shutting up."

"Wise decision." Roderich smiled, before kissing the Albino. Yes, he could quite happily settle for this... after all, he'd wanted the Prussian to come back. Who knew he'd get more than what he expected?

Fin x


End file.
